Gozen Jr
Gozen Jr is the younger brother of Gokai and Gokira and the younger twin brother of Golili. He is a decendant of Goku and the grand-son of Goku Jr and his parents are Gozen Sr and Astrid and he loves to train with Daiku, Riaco and Ba'zz. He (along with other saiyans)can reach a form of super saiyan where the users is blinded by anger and can't control it. Appearance Gozen Jr wears a red training suit with a turquoise belt. He has spiky hair but when he goes Super Saiyan her hair spikes directly up. When he goes Super Saiyan 2, his hair looks like Super Saiyan 2 Teen Gohan's hair and that is the same for when he goes Potential Unleashed. Personality As a child, Gozen is naive, fun-loving and kind-hearted like his brother. He is also somewhat mischievous, due to being influenced by his best friend Riaco and joins him in their many antics. Between Riaco and himself, he is surprisingly the voice of reason, though he usually goes along with the former's ideas. Gozen is also well mannered, as he always bows before he faces someone in a fight. He looks up to and greatly admires his older brother Gokai. Gozen loves play-fighting and bug catching. Gozen also shows great love for wild animals, a trait obviously passed down from his father Gozen Sr, as he is seen often getting distracted from training by them on more than one occasion. Gozen also shares the typical Saiyan appetite and Gozen's favorite food is burgers and noodles. Techniques, Abilities & Transformations * Kamehameha – Like his brother, sisters and grandfather before him, Gozen is able to use the Kamehameha. He presumably learned this technique during his training with Gokai. * Full Power Energy Blast Volley: 'The user fires flurries of large, bright Ki Blasts that is more powerful than the average energy volley. It is useful for quick, effective, as well as causing massive accumulations of damage to the foes. The ki blasts themselves just chase the opponent. * 'Masenko – Gozen Jr holds his hands crossed with the palms facing forward above his head, creating a yellow-colored energy sphere. Then he throws his hands forward and fires the yellow beam, with the beam's pattern almost similar to the Kamehameha. * Explosive Assault- First, Gozen raises his hands up to his sides and charges a yellow energy sphere in each hand. He then puts his hands forward and fires a barrage of yellow energy waves against the opponent, inflicting a massive amount of damage. * Evil Ray Strike- '''First, Gozen powers up a fiery yellow energy aura around his body. Then, he charges at the opponent using the yellow aura as a shield. He bangs with incredible force into the foe with his head, inflicting a high amount of damage. * '''Soaring Dragon Strike- '''As he shouts "Hi-ya!", Gozen attacks with a sharp hook punch to the opponent's gut. Then, he follows up with a swift uppercut to the opponent's chin, knocking them away and inflicting a high amount of damage. * Super Saiyan * Super Saiyan 2 * Potential Unleashed '''Physical and Natural Abilities Through training, Gozen's body has been enhanced far beyond the limits of his human friends, and is just as physically powerful as that of a full-blood Saiyan warrior, giving him vast superhuman physical prowess and capabilities that he has retained through the years, even after taking long breaks from his training. * Superhuman Strength: While as a child, Gozen showed no level of superior physical strength, after beginning his training under Ba'zz's tutelage, his natural Saiyan physical strength started to develop properly, becoming strong enough to crack big boulders of rock in less than a month, and even hurt Ba'zz with just punches after some months of training. By the time he became a young adult, Gozen's superhuman strength had increased to the point where he could easily carry a Boeing 747 plane full of people without any discomfort, cause earthquakes by shaking his feet against the ground, and even without transforming into Super Saiyan. He can also move in increased gravity with ease, destroy entire mountains with random blows, and even lift the extremely heavy Z Sword, and more impressively, he became able to lift, and swing the sword with no discomfort, in a very short period of time. * Superhuman Speed: Even as a child, Gozen's prodigy speed was noticed by the likes of Jincade, Astrid, and even the Axius. As a teenager and young adult, and also, as a highly trained Saiyan, Gozen is easily capable of catching bullets with tremendous ease, and travel great distances in astonishingly short periods of time. He was even capable of outrunning cars by running at high speed. However, by using his ki to fly he can move much faster. * Superhuman Durability: After beginning to tap into his Saiyan potential, Gozen's body became incredibly tough, to the point where he could fall several stories high and feel just a tiny bit of pain, however, by the time of Axius's attack on Earth, Gozen was able to resist a brutal beating by the back-then evil android, and even survive a Ki-Explosion while unconscious. By the time he became an adult, Gozen was so physically strong, that he could easily survive all Earthling-made weapons, with bullets simply bouncing off his skin, and explosions not even leaving a mark on him. Using his ki he can enhance his durability even further. * Superhuman Senses: As a hybrid-Saiyan, Gozen possesses superhumanly enhanced senses of smell, taste and sight, which further help him in battle, improving his combat reflexes and reaction time, with this, he can easily follow objects moving faster than the speed of sound or even dodge powerful attacks from his opponents. Trivia * Gozen's hobbies are play-fighting and bug catching. * Gozen's favorite foods are daifuku and pocky. * Gozen's favorite vehicle is a bike. Gozen Jr.png|Gozen Jr in Gi Gozen Jr SSJ.png|Gozen Jr SSJ1 Gozen Jr SSJ2.jpg|Gozen Jr SSJ2 Gozen jr potential unleashed.png|Gozen Jr Potential Unleashed Category:Good Category:Z-Fighters Category:B-Squad Category:Saiyan Category:Males Category:Male